


A Little Unknown

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-07
Updated: 2004-12-03
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin is a jockey and co-owner to a famous race horse. Brian is the owner to a little unknown race horse. Their paths cross on and off the racetrack.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“Shit, she didn’t break clean,” Michael hissed under his breath. 

Brian ground his teeth together. Both men had their eyes locked onto the dappled gray filly that was currently trailing behind the rest of the pack.

“And it’s Harlem Beat in the lead, followed closely by Outlaw Star, a few lengths behind in third is Sweet Surrender,” the announcer spoke a mile a minute, his voice echoing through the speakers situated around the race track. 

The crowed cheered wildly for the black filly in the lead; currently standing as the favorite in the race. “Come on Lakota,” Brian murmured. “Catch them girl,” Michael added. 

“Trailing behind the pack are Finding Freddy and Lakota Sky,” the announcer informed the crowd. Brian closed his eyes and sighed in defeat. “It’s not over yet Brian,” Michael tried to sound consoling. “Only half a mile more to go and she’s still in the back. We’re pretty much fucked Michael,” Brian growled scathingly. “I don’t know why I let you talk me into hiring that wannabe jockey,” he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

“Wait a minute folks, what’s this?” the announcer spoke excitedly. Brian paused in mid-rub and cracked his eyes open. Michel tensed beside him with eagerness. 

“It seems like Lakota Sky has finally decided to put her rear in gear, look at that little filly go!” the announcer crowed. The cheering of the crowd increased tenfold. Brian and Michel watched in awe as the gray filly dug her heels in and began to pull away from the back.

“Come on Lakota, run your fucking heart out,” Brian screamed encouragingly into the air. Michael laughed gleefully beside him. “Go get them girl, run them down,” he cheered. Lakota slowly but surely began to pass her adversaries one by one. 

She was like a freight train; unstoppable. “Here they come around the bend; Lakota Sky has now taken on third place. She’s pulling up beside Harlem Beat who has now fallen back into second,” the announcer’s voice sounded tense. “Only a few more furlongs to go,” he stated. 

Lakota threw in another burst of speed, effectively passing the black filly up. “I can’t believe it, she’s going in to challenge Outlaw Star! The chestnut filly has got to run for her money,” the announcer shouted incredulously. Brian balled his fists up and pounded them down against the railing in front of him. 

The crowd was going crazy. Plenty of encouraging cries went to both horses. It was like watching fire and ice battling it out. It was definitely a fight for the finish. 

“One more furlong,” the announcer held his breath. Michael reached out and had Brian’s arm in a bone-crushing grip. “Please Lakota,” Brian whispered. 

Suddenly, it was as if things started moving in slow motion. The thumping of Brian’s heart drowned out the enthusiastic cheering of the crowd. Brian held his breath; it seemed like the end would never come. Lakota stretched her body out, desperately lengthening her stride. Outlaw Star matched her evenly…….

“And it’s,” the announcer paused as both horses flew under the wire at the same time, “Lakota Sky, by a nose!” he hollered. Brian stood still. The world resumed it’s natural pace. Everyone was jumping around and cheering madly. Michael crowed with delight and threw his arms around Brian; jumping up and down enthusiastically. “We won Brian, our girl won us a race!” he wiped tears from his eyes.

They won. Four years in the racing business and they finally won a fucking race. Brian couldn’t believe it. “I had expected you to be much happier,” Michael teased. A huge grin smeared itself across Brian’s features. “It looks like the Kentucky Derby is next for our little unknown,” he boasted. Michael guffawed.

“Will you listen to the crowd? It’s as if Lakota Sky had just won a high stakes race!” he added proudly. Indeed, the crowd was still buzzing with excitement and disbelief. It was a rarity for a horse that had started last to make such a tremendous comeback in finishing first.

“Come on, lets go greet Lakota and Hunter in the winner’s circle,” Michael patted Brian’s back and led the way. Both men pushed themselves through the crowd; earning pats and handshakes here and there. 

Finally they reached the winner’s circle at the same time as Lakota Sky and her rider did. The dappled gray filly bobbed her head enthusiastically and danced in place. She seemed to be saying, ‘Look at me world, I’m going to be the next Smarty Jones,’ Brian laughed at her antics.

“Great job, Hunter,” Michael congratulated the jockey. The jockey pulled off his riding helmet and shook his lengthy hair free. “Did you see the other jockeys eating our dirt?” Hunter asked as he reached down to give Lakota Sky a congratulatory pat. 

“They’ll be having if for breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the next few weeks,” Michael grinned. Brian reached forward and rubbed Lakota’s velvety soft nose. “Good job, girl,” he whispered. The filly swished her black tail and nudged Brian with her nose in thanks. “She felt amazing out there, the way she just dug in,” Hunter added in amazement.

“She looked amazing out there,” Brian praised. “Gentlemen, would it be alright if we started taking pictures now?” a short and plump photographer asked tentatively. “Please go right ahead,” Brian moved towards Lakota’s head; scratching her cheek subconsciously. 

“Everyone smile,” the photographer cued. Lakota arched her neck proudly and raised her tail. This earned a few appreciative stares from the surrounding crowd milling around the winner’s circle.

Brian blinked as the cameras flashed simultaneously. “How do you feel about your big win Mr. Kinney?” A female reporter raised her voice above the chattering of the crowd. “I feel incredible, Hunter did an amazing job and Lakota had an amazing run. I’m very proud,” Brian commented. 

“Do you see Lakota Sky moving onto higher stake races?” another reporter asked; the pen in his hand shook eagerly. “Of course, she proved her true potential today. There is no doubt in my mind that she will go on to win many other races, high stakes or not,” Brian said confidently. There were a few murmurs of agreement from the reporters.

“If you’ll excuse us ladies and gentlemen, I think it’s time that we brought Lakota Sky back to the stables,” Michael interrupted. The reporters didn’t argue but a few did look disappointed at not being able to ask their questions.

As head trainer and caretaker, when Michael put his foot down, he put his foot down and nobody had the right to argue. Despite his small stature, the man had a strong aura about him.

Hunter dismounted and gave over the reins to Michael. He led the filly out of the winner’s circle and towards the stables. Brian and Hunter followed obediently. “How come she didn’t break clean?” Brian asked curiously. 

He was pissed at the beginning to see his filly start in last place, but the euphoria of winning calmed him down greatly. “She wasn’t paying attention,” Hunter shrugged his shoulders, “but the moment she found herself running down the racetrack, she decided to get down to business,” he stated simply.

“Here we go girl,” Michael spoke gently to the filly as they came to a stop before her stall. Brian stepped forward and loosened Lakota’s saddle; allowing the filly to breath more comfortably. 

The gray filly snorted in thanks and lowered her head. She blinked owlishly and let loose a huge yawn. All three men laughed. “Yes, sweetie you did have a long day. You did well too,” Brian cooed. He took the reins from Michael and turned her head towards him. He blew gently into her nose and smiled lovingly at her.

It was at these moments that Brian went out of character. Normally an unapologetic, egotistical, and sarcastic asshole of a man; the moment Brian Kinney interacted with his horses was the moment that all those defensive and cold walls melted away. 

Michael busied himself with getting Lakota’s stall as comfortable as possible for the filly and Hunter had left to go change back into regular clothes in the locker room.

“Mr. Kinney?” a melodious voice rose into the air. Brian tore his attention away from Lakota Sky. It landed instead on a very attractive blonde. 

“May I help you?” he asked curiously. The woman smiled shyly. “My name is Lindsey Peterson, the owner of Outlaw Star,” she extended her hand out for Brian to take. He did so in a firm grip.

“Lakota Sky had an incredible run today,” she complimented, eyeing the filly up and down appreciatively. “Thank you,” Brian lowered his head. “That’s why I’m making a proposition,” Lindsey stated bluntly. Brian raised an eyebrow. “I would like to breed Lakota Sky to my most valued racing stallion,” she offered. 

“Wait a minute; Lakota just won a low stakes race, not the Derby. Why are you so keen on breeding her already?” Michael demanded as he stepped out of Lakota’s stall. “With her performance today, who’s to say that that she won’t win anymore races, high stakes or not? And I quote that from Mr. Kinney,” Lindsey winked at Brian. “Brian, please Ms. Peterson,” he said gruffly.

“Lindsey,” she corrected him. Brian smirked. “I’ll have to think about it,” he said. “Would you be interested to know what stallion I’d like to breed Lakota Sky to?” Lindsey suggested. Brian looked at Michael. “She isn’t even the right age to breed yet, we still plan on racing her in the future,” Michael tried to reason out. “I’m a very patient woman, Mr. Novotny,” Lindsey reassured him.

“What stallion,” Brian asked interestedly. He ignored Michael’s warning hiss. “Lord Anwar,” Lindsey stated simply. She nearly laughed out loud at both of the men’s expressions. 

Lord Anwar had a high and respected reputation. Having won the Belmont, The Preakness, The Derby, Saratoga, Santa Anita, Churchill Downs, and the Aqueduct consecutively; every breeder known to mankind was practically foaming at the mouth to get their hands on the fiery, bay stallion. 

Michael audibly gulped. “What’s in it for Lakota and us?” he demanded suspiciously. “Their offspring,” Lindsey smiled genuinely. “Well like I said Ms. Pete-, Lindsey, I’ll have to think about it,” Brian said. “Well in that case,” Lindsey dug around in her purse for a piece of paper and a pen. Both men watched her attentively as she scribbled down her information onto it.

“Give me a call when you’ve decided,” she handed the paper over to Brian. With that she turned on her heel and walked away; the clicking of her heels echoing throughout the stable.

****************************************************************

Justin gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on the reins. It had rained the night before, so the racetrack was muddy and sticky. But despite all that, the powerful horse beneath him powered on.

He glanced under his arm, checking to see how far ahead he was from the other jockeys. He could see one jockey upon a steel gray colt inching up on them. “Come on L, only a couple of more furlongs to go,” he encouraged his mount. The bay stallion snorted and dug his heels in. 

Justin threw another quick glance under his arm and smirked. The jockey and his mount easily fell back; they never had a chance. Both Justin and the bay stallion flew across the finish line flawlessly. 

He punched the air in victory; even though today was only a practice run and the race was meaningless. Every time Justin and Lord Anwar came in first place, practice run or not, there was always a reason to celebrate.

He quickly pulled Lord Anwar up, allowing the beautiful stallion to canter in a circle. He searched for the jockey mounted upon the steel gray colt; having found him he grinned. “How did it feel eating our mud, Schmidt?” he crowed. 

The other jockey tore his riding goggles off, revealing his gray orbs. “I’m sure Melanie enjoyed it much less then I did, considering she had to eat mine and Rebel’s mud as well,” Ted Schmidt jeered playfully, reaching down to pat the steel gray colt’s neck.

The female jockey Ted had been referring to pulled the black colt she had been riding to a stop beside Ted. 

“I would have beat you if you hadn’t cut me off,” she growled and punched his shoulder. “It’s called strategy darling,” Ted laughed as he rubbed his shoulder. Melanie smiled at him, in a show that no hard feelings were had.

“Well done you three, that was the fastest all three horses were clocked at,” Lindsey praised the moment she stepped onto the race track. The mud squelched beneath her sneakers, but she didn’t seem to care or notice. “Lord Anwar just keeps getting better and better,” Lindsey smiled lovingly at the bay stallion who in turn snorted back at her. 

“Rebel and Shocker also have a bright future ahead of them. I’ve never seen these times clocked before on their age group,” Lindsey added impressively. “You, Ted and Justin did an amazing job out there,” her eyes were locked onto Melanie as she spoke.

Melanie swelled with pride. Lindsey’s praise meant everything to her. Considering the two were life partners. “Let’s get these horses cooled off, shall we?” Lindsey suggested, clapping her hands together. All three riders nodded in agreement and simultaneously dismounted. 

The group slowly made their way back up to the barn. “Justin, I have to speak with you,” Lindsey pulled the handsome blonde back a bit. “What’s up?” Justin inquired. 

“As you know, Outlaw Star placed in second two days ago at Avalon Park,” Lindsey began. Justin nodded. “I heard it was a little unknown that beat her,” he recalled. “A little unknown that had started and had been trailing in last place,” Lindsey informed him. “Really?” Justin sounded impressed.

“You should have seen that filly move, Justin,” Lindsey said dreamily. “It was like she had wings,” she added. “So why are you talking to me about this?” Justin asked and reached over to scratch Lord Anwar’s neck. Lindsey stopped walking, her features serious. 

“You’re co-owner to L,” she used the bay stallion’s nickname, “and I was wondering if you were interested in breeding him to that filly,” she said hopefully. “To an unknown?” Justin practically shouted incredulously. 

“Her name is Lakota Sky,” Lindsey pointed out. She knew that breeding Lord Anwar was a very touchy subject for Justin. The kid had high aspirations for the horse ever since the bay started winning high stake races, and breeding the bay stallion to an unknown horse wasn’t at the top of his list.

“Justin, I’ve found out that Lakota Sky trains at Vanguard, maybe we can sneak in and watch one of her sessions,” Lindsey suggested. “Vanguard,” Justin said in monotone. 

“Ok so Vance is an asshole, but I doubt he’ll be there,” Lindsey brushed off the name. Justin sighed. “Please Justin,” Lindsey resorted to begging, “imagine what the offspring would be like,” she closed her eyes, as if she was in the process of imaging Lord Anwar’s and Lakota Sky’s offspring herself.

Justin sighed in defeat. “Fine I’ll come and watch one of Lakota Sky’s session’s with you,” he said hesitantly. “But if I’m not impressed, there’s no way in hell I’m breeding L with her,” he finished in a resolute tone. “Well at least you’ll be able to enjoy the scenery,” Lindsey smirked. Justin raised an eyebrow. 

“The owner of Lakota Sky, Brian Kinney is an incredibly handsome man. I’ll be damned if I wasn’t so sure he’s gay. And if I wasn’t committed to Melanie, I’d fuck him,” Lindsey laughed. It was no secret that Justin Taylor was openly gay as well. “Well at least in some sense, I won’t be wasting my time,” Justin grinned coyly.


	2. A Little Unknown

“Okay Hunter, once you hit the quarter mark I want you to breeze Lakota, okay?” Michael instructed as he pulled a stopwatch from his pocket. “And I know she’s headstrong once she gets going, but you have to show her who’s boss,” he added sternly. Hunter nodded in understanding. “No problem Mikey,” he reassured the raven haired man.

“A lot of horses are training today, watch yourself,” Brian warned. “Gentlemen, gentlemen, Lakota is in safe hands,” Hunter brushed their worried looks off. He pulled on his racing goggles. “Besides, we just won Avalon Park, have a little faith,” he threw over his shoulder as he and Lakota Sky trotted away.

“Why am I worried?” Michael murmured. Brian could only shrug helplessly. “They’re both young, it’s a recipe for disaster,” he pointed out. Michael nodded in agreement. 

“Brian,” someone shouted. Michael looked over. “Well look who it is,” he smirked, “and she brought someone with her,” he added, his tone held high interest. Brian turned his attention to find Lindsey Peterson and a very attractive blonde following her. “Do you remember me?” Lindsey stuck out her hand towards Brian. “Lindsey,” Brian nodded, though his attention was riveted to the blonde man next to her.

“Do you train at Vanguard also?” Michael asked, searching for a sign of one of Lindsey’s horses. “Oh no, we train back at our stables,” Lindsey shook her head. “I just wanted you to meet my friend and co-owner to Lord Anwar, Justin Taylor,” Lindsey nudged Justin forward. “Pleased to meet you gentlemen,” the blonde politely addressed both men.

Brian didn’t say anything; he was too busy staring imprudently at the blonde. “Nice to meet you Justin, my name is Michael Novotny,” Michael introduced himself. Brian continued to remain silent. “Please excuse this man for being rude, his name is Brian Kinney,” Michael nudged Brian with his elbow. No reaction. The raven haired man sighed.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Brian,” Justin said fondly. “Hi, I’m Brian Kinney,” Brian finally responded. Justin and Lindsey both laughed. “Yes, I believe we already established that,” Justin confirmed, smiling at him. Brian felt warm all over. This never happened; usually Brian was a fuck ‘em and leave ‘em kind of guy. He never got flushed over anything.

“We did?” Brian asked stupidly. “Yes, you’re friend Michael was kind enough to help me out on that bit of information, since you seemed a bit distracted,” Justin smirked. Brian liked the kid already. He seemed like a smartass. An incredibly hot smartass. A smartass whose ass he’d like to fuck. Brian smiled to himself. “So, you’re co-owner to Lord Anwar right?” he inquired.

“Yes, and I’m damn proud of it too,” Justin said, puffing out his chest. “You should be, he’s an incredible horse,” Michael complimented him. “I was telling Justin about Lakota Sky the other day. I cannot stress enough about how I was impressed from her performance at Avalon Park,” Lindsey piped up. “I’m interested in watching your filly train,” Justin admitted, looking out onto the race track.

“Oh well, she’s the gray horse over there,” Michael pointed. Justin squinted against the morning sunlight. He saw a jockey in a green jacket bouncing enthusiastically atop a small, gray horse. He grimaced. Looks may not be everything, but when it comes to breeding a top racing stallion; confirmation meant everything. “She’s,” Justin began, “got a good looking coat,” he finished lamely. “You think so?” Michael asked excitedly. Justin gave him a half smile.

“Wait till you see this girl run,” Brian informed him. “She’s so fast she’ll have your head spinning for weeks,” he said confidently. 

All four of them watched attentively the moment Hunter hit the quarter mark. “This is it,” Michael murmured to himself. Justin held his breath. 

“Okay Lakota, let’s show them what you got,” Hunter whispered into the gray filly’s black tipped ears. He dug his heels into her sides. Lakota Sky threw her head up and shot forward in an instant. Hunter grabbed a handful of the filly’s black mane. It was all that he could do to keep from flying off. 

Hunter leant forward, allowing the gray filly the capacity to move freely beneath him. The ground flew under the pair. The only sounds reaching Hunter’s ears were the whistling of the wind and the staccato of Lakota’s hoofs as they bore down relentlessly on the dirt track. The little filly snorted as she powered on. Her eyes were bright with excitement only caused by the joy of running. Lakota Sky truly loved to run; it showed in the way she moved flawlessly around the track. There were barely any traces of sweat on her sleek, dappled gray coat.

Hunter saw the final marker quickly approaching. The post that signaled the end of their practice run. “Okay girl, this is it, one more gear for me,” he requested. Lakota Sky gladly obliged. She lowered her head and Hunter felt himself being propelled forward; faster than before if even possible. The pair was moving so fast that everything became a blur and before Hunter knew it, he and Lakota Sky swept past the final marker in a flurry of green, gray and black.

Hunter sat and leaned back; applying a little pressure to the reins. Lakota Sky threw her head up and squealed. She obeyed Hunter nonetheless, slowing to a high stepping trot. She blew noisily through her nose and looked wildly about. She seemed to be saying: Bring it on world, I’ll take anything on! Hunter reached down and gave the filly a reassuring pat to calm her down.

He turned the filly and headed back towards Brian and Michael who had been joined by two other people he didn’t recognize. “How’d we do?” Hunter asked. Michael had a huge grin on his face. Brian looked incredibly pleased. The other two looked shocked and impressed at the same time.

“5 ½ furlongs in 1:05 flat,” Michael shrieked; flashing the stopwatch at Hunter. Hunter’s eyes grew comically large with disbelief. “Way to go girl!” he flung both his arms around the filly’s neck. Lakota Sky whickered. 

“Did you see how she moved,” Lindsey hissed. “I’m just blown away by her time,” Justin admitted. Brian overheard them and smirked. “Brian,” Lindsey stepped forward and grabbed a hold of Brian’s arm. “Would you be interested in having lunch with Justin and me,” she asked hopefully. Lunch with the sexy blonde? Of course. And Brian wasn’t thinking about Lindsey, that is.

Hunter dismounted. “She keeps giving and giving,” he was referring to the filly’s speed to Michael. “I wish I could be up there,” Michael said wistfully. A couple of years ago, Michael had been a jockey himself. But for some unknown reason, he quit his career and decided to become a trainer instead. 

“Would it be alright if Michael and Hunter join us,” Brian asked. Lindsey looked at Justin who seemed hesitant. Brian quirked an eyebrow. “Of course, we’d love for them to join us,” Lindsey plastered on a smile.

************************************************************************************************************

“Fantasy Meadows is coming up in two weeks,” Michael informed Brian and Hunter around a mouthful of mashed potatoes. “Good, it’ll give us time to train,” Brian approved. Lindsey and Justin exchanged looks. “I don’t see why you’re wasting your time on low stake races,” Justin crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Winning one race doesn’t make Lakota the champion of the world,” Michael said defensively. “But you’ve seen her potential,” Lindsey pointed out. “Yes, but she’s a handful once in a while,” Hunter added before he bit into his chicken. “She could be racing against the top names in the industry earlier in her career than later,” Justin tried to sound persuading. 

“It’s a risk we won’t want to take,” Michael growled, setting his fork down and looking Justin square in the eye. “Baby steps, right Brian?” he looked towards the brunette for support. Hunter looked pointedly at Brian also. Brian looked at Justin; who licked his lips suggestively. “I don’t know, maybe we should hear Lindsey and Justin out,” Brian swallowed, averting his gaze from Justin’s electric blue.

Michael stared at Brian in disbelief. “Fine,” Michael said snappishly. He sat back in his seat. “The Golden Handicap is coming up in a month,” Lindsey began. “Starting a little high aren’t you,” Hunter asked snidely. Lindsey narrowed her eyes at him. “It’s not high for a two year old,” she said coolly. “You have a month to train Lakota, she’ll be ready by then,” Lindsey calculated the filly’s possibilities in her head.

“And do you know who’s registered in the race?” Michael asked. “Unreleased, Savage Soul, Braxton’s Only Chance, and Chaotic Melody,” Justin ticked the names off of his fingers, “and that’s only to name a few,” he added. “The few that’s had great racing careers,” Michael snorted. “How do you expect Lakota Sky, who’s only won her first race ever, defeat Unreleased?” he demanded. “Someone seems to have a lot of faith in their horse,” Justin murmured sarcastically.

“We have plenty of faith in Lakota, it’s just that we’re being practical,” Brian finally spoke up in a defensive tone. “Besides, Unreleased is a veteran,” he added. “Unreleased is a two year old,” Lindsey pointed out. “Who’s won every single race she’s went into by at least three furlongs,” Hunter brought up. “Let me tell you this,” Justin leant forward in his chair, looking directly at Brian, “Unreleased’s record time doesn’t even graze what Lakota Sky clocked at during her practice run,” he said. 

All three men remained quiet, the realization of Justin’s words hitting them squarely in the faces. Brian ran a hand over his face. “A month you say,” he asked in between his fingers. “Brian,” Michael began to protest. Brian silenced him with a look. He then redirected his attention back towards Lindsey. The attractive blonde nodded in confirmation. Brian looked thoughtful for a few seconds.

“Okay,” he sighed. Lindsey and Justin looked pleased. Hunter and Michael looked greatly disgruntled. “But,” Brian held up his hand. “She’s still going to run at Fantasy Meadows,” Justin raised an eyebrow at Brian’s claim. “She’s my fucking horse and I’m not going to have someone dictate how I should race her,” he looked pointedly at both blondes. His gaze strayed on Justin. “If she wins Fantasy Meadows, then I’ll agree to enter her in the Golden Handicap,” Brian reasoned out.

At everyone’s approving expressions, Brian nodded. “Okay then, meeting adjourned,” he stood up.

************************************************************************************************************

Lakota Sky pushed her head against Brian’s chest, demanding to be scratched in between her black tipped ears. Brian laughed and did so while reaching in his pocket for a treat. “You sure are pushy,” he chuckled and offered the gray filly a peppermint. Lakota sighed as she lapped up the treat. Brian remained quiet, listening contentedly as Lakota crunched happily. 

“Do you think you’ve got it in you girl?” Brian asked Lakota, knowing that she couldn’t answer. She surprised him by bobbing her head enthusiastically. “Pushy and cocky, I guess you learn from the best,” he grinned. “If only dad could see you now,” Brian sighed. His father, despite being a chronic alcoholic, had a deep passion for race horses. Jack Kinney had died about two years ago due to a heat attack. In his will, he left Brian the farm and all his racing horses. 

All of which had never won a race. Lakota Sky had been born months before Jack had died. One look at the gawky filly, and Jack had preordained her to be a high stakes winner. Brian was skeptical in the beginning, but seeing the potential that Lakota Sky had, he swallowed his own doubt with gusto.

Because none of Jack’s horses had won, the financial issue in keeping the farm running was a huge one. Brian worked for advertising companies every now and then, but with the farm on his mind and the small salary he got from the companies, Brian knew he had to give something up. So, with complete faith in the racing business, Brian put off advertising for the time being. He sold some of his father’s horses for the extra cash. Although he hated his father, Brian knew that keeping the farm and his father’s passion in horse racing was a sign of respect. 

“She’s got cute ears,” a voice broke Brian from his reminiscing trance. Brian looked over to stare deeply into electric blue. Justin smiled shyly at the handsome brunette. “Oh,” Brian looked back to Lakota. “Yeah, she gets that from her mother,” he explained. “She looks nothing like her sire,” he eyed the filly critically. Justin nodded in understanding. He went over to stand next to Brian. The handsome man noted that Justin was at least a head shorter than him.

“You’re a bit tall for a jockey,” he pointed out. “So is Hunter,” Justin reminded Brian. 

Brian remained quiet. “Look, about earlier,” Justin started as he reached forward to let Lakota sniff him. “Lindsey and I didn’t mean to tell you how to race your horse,” his voice sounded apologetic. “It’s alright, I guess,” Brian shrugged. “It’s just, she has so much potential, I’m not sure if you know what you really have here,” Justin eyed Lakota admiringly. She wasn’t that bad of a looking horse; even though she was still kind of small. 

“Trust me, I know what we have,” Brian snorted. “I just don’t want to burn her out, or overwhelm her you know?” he explicated. Justin nodded in understanding. He broke his attention from the filly and turned it instead onto her extremely attractive owner. “I hope we didn’t give you the wrong impression of us,” Justin said. “Oh you didn’t, but I’m sure Michael and Hunter got it,” Brian laughed.

“Let me make it up to you,” Justin suggested. Brian eyed him suspiciously. Justin’s eyes widened. “Over dinner or something,” Justin stuttered, his face felt hot and he knew he was blushing. Brian smirked. “I don’t know,” Brian let his voice trail. “A friendly dinner,” Justin tried to salvage what he could. “Friendly, you say?” Brian took a predatory step forward. Justin took a step back, feeling his pulse quicken. 

“Around seven?” Justin squeaked. “Sure, I’ll give you a call,” Brian nodded. Justin didn’t know how but he managed to blurt out his number. Brian mentally processed it. He had a good memory. And he knew that anything involved with this blonde wouldn’t have him forgetting within the blink of an eye. “I’ll see you later tonight,” Brian winked at Justin and walked away.

Justin let out a shaky breath he didn’t realize he hadn’t been holding. “Definitely gay,” he told Lakota Sky who huffed in agreement. Justin grinned.


	3. A Little Unknown

Justin nervously straightened out his shirt as he looked around the living room. Everything looked in place. No dirty laundry strewn all over the place, the magazines were piled neatly on top of the coffee table, and there were no more funny smells radiating around the room. Perfect. 

There was a light rapping sound against his front door. Justin felt his heart jump in his chest and he bounded towards the door. He didn’t know why he suggested having dinner at his place. But anything to get to see the brunette, in his home, bed, or whatever, was good enough. Surprisingly, Brian seemed hesitant. But after a moments hesitation he accepted the blonde’s invitation. After all it was he who had called Justin. 

Justin yanked the door open and had to keep from groaning out loud. Though Brian was dressed casually, there was something about the way his black polo shirt and khaki pants clung to his body. The sexy hazel eyed man leant against the door frame and smirked and Justin’s lust filled expression. “Like something you see?” he asked in a deep, husky voice. Justin licked his lips. “I’m not disappointed so far,” Justin shrugged, and grinned up at Brian.

“Here, I brought these for you,” Brian pulled a bouquet of red roses from behind his back. “Oh,” Justin took them from Brian slowly, “thank you,” he smelled them. Now the only problem was where to put them. He never had gotten flowers from anyone, ever. He never bought flowers for himself. So thus, there was the problem of a non-existent vase. 

Brian didn’t know what compelled him to buy roses for Justin. Never having been a compassionate man towards other human beings, giving a symbolization of love meant going out on a limb. But he had been passing by the flower shop. It was then that Brian realized he had nothing to give the blonde in a show of appreciation for allowing him to come over. So, before Brian knew it, he was purchasing red roses with the blink of an eye.

“You can set your coat on the coat rack,” Justin indicated the brown spindly thing next to the door. Brian looked around as he did so. The house wasn’t humongous, but cozy nonetheless. Why would a single man need a large house anyway? “I’m going to put these in water,” Justin murmured. “Feel at home,” he added over his shoulder as he walked away. Brian nodded and walked around the living room, looking around curiously. 

The room was painted in a dark green and the lights were dimmed. A roaring fire was blazing noisily in the fireplace and above the mantel was a large mirror. Brian studied himself for a few minutes. His hair looked fine, his clothes were pristinely straight. He looked damn good if he did say so himself. Brian set himself down on one of the cushiony blood red couches. He shuffled through the magazines on the coffee table and once done in doing that, turned his attention to the pictures. 

There were pictures of Justin, which Brian assumed, when he was younger. There were pictures of Justin and a pretty girl with wild curly brown hair. There were pictures of him with a blonde woman whom Brian guessed to be Justin’s mother. And finally there were pictures of Justin with the same blonde woman and a little girl. There didn’t seem to be a father figure present.

“That’s my mom, Jennifer, and my little sister, Molly, and me if you didn’t know already,” Brian jumped in his chair the moment he felt Justin’s breath brush against his ear. “Christ, you fucking scared me,” he gasped. Justin laughed and rubbed the brunette’s shoulders consolingly. “It’s only you and me here,” he whispered, his sounded suggestive. “A little bold, are we,” Brian chuckled as he set the picture down. He could feel himself slightly harden in his pants. 

“Come on, dinner is waiting,” Justin pulled Brian up. “What did you make?” Brian sniffed the air avidly. Something smelled extremely delicious. “Walnut and cranberry salad, sweet potatoes, and baked chicken with wild mushrooms,” Justin licked his lips. Brian’s stomach gave an audible growl, causing both men to laugh.

The food was situated in a unique style on top of the elegantly designed table. “Now I wish I didn’t just bring flowers if I had known that you had cooked up a storm,” Brian smirked as he sat down. “Please, I hadn’t cooked these dishes in a while, it gave me an excuse to do so,” Justin shrugged as he popped open a bottle of Zinfandel. It was completely true. Being a bachelor, Justin solely thrived on TV dinners ever since he moved out.

“As the Japanese say, Ittadakimasu,” Justin chimed. Brian watched, confused, as Justin dug into his food. Getting the idea, Brian understood Justin’s Japanese term as: tuck in. He smiled and stabbed at the salad first. He crunched experimentally at it. It was delicious. He never thought that cranberries, walnuts and iceberg lettuce would go so well together.

“So, Mr. Kinney,” Justin teased. He smiled at the warning look he got from Brian. “Why did you decide to go into the racing business,” he asked, popping a potato into his mouth. “My father,” Brian said simply. “Oh?” Justin chewed. “Yeah, well,” Brian took a sip of Zinfandel, “I’m not really the racing fanatic type. My father was, so he decided to buy some race horses and run a business. Funnily enough, the horses were never successful but that didn’t stop my father from believing that there was going to be a high stakes winner along the line,” he explained. Justin nodded and swallowed.

“And so,” Brian continued, “when my father had died two years ago, a couple of months after Lakota was born, I had decided to continue the business,” he finished. “That’s very respectable of you, I’m sure you must have loved your father very much in order to do that,” Justin approved. 

Brian snorted. “My father was an abusive alcoholic who didn’t give a fuck whether I lived or died after he would beat me practically to death,” he made the statement as simple as if he were commenting on the weather. Justin felt his draw drop. “You’re father would beat you?” he managed to choke out. “Every chance my old man got,” Brian nodded. “Oh wow Brian, I’m sorry,” Justin breathed.

“It wasn’t your fault, besides it’s made me become a stronger person,” Brian pointed out. “So why did you decide to continue the business if your father was an asshole?” Justin asked. “I guess it was because of my father’s determination for success,” Brian said thoughtfully, “he never gave up on his horses. In a sense that amazed me. Even though I hated the man, I respected the fact that he was a fighter,” Brian shrugged. Justin remained silent.

“When you come to think of it, you are too Brian Kinney,” the blonde finally spoke up. “Putting up with all those years of abuse,” he said quietly. Brian averted his eyes. “So how about you,” he tried to change the subject. Justin felt himself tense. “What made you go into the racing business,” hazel eyes were brought back up to stare directly into Justin’s own electric blue orbs.

“Well I was a starving artist for a while,” Justin began, “emphasis on the starving,” he chuckled. “But my passion for art soon burned out and my work wasn’t as impressive as it used to be,” he sighed. “The galleries just wouldn’t display my work. Nothing sucks more than working on something for months only to find out it’s not good enough to be put on display,” Justin tightened his grip on his knife.

“To top it all off, my father kicked me out of the house because I wasn’t something he didn’t want me to be,” Justin frowned to himself. “So if found myself wandering the streets and I had just ended up on Lindsey’s doorstep,” he added fondly. “She took me in, and I soon found out that she bred and raced thoroughbreds,” Justin used the technical term for race horses.

“She saw potential in me the moment I sat my ass in the saddle and won a race on top of one of her horses that had a horrible career in the beginning,” Justin smiled. “Soon, that horse and I won many races afterwards. I had found a new talent, and the world became accustomed to the name Lord Anwar,” Justin smiled thinking about the bay stallion, “We were fated to be with each other, if you’d like to think of it that way,” he concluded his story. 

Brian nodded the whole time. “So how come you’re father kicked you out?” he asked curiously. Once again Justin tensed. “My father wanted me to be a business man and not an artist,” Justin explained. He hesitated. “Also, because he’s a fucking homophobe who didn’t want a fairy for a son,” he added lamely. “My father was the same way,” Brian murmured. Justin looked at him with surprise written all over his handsome features.

“I told my father a week before he died, the cause of a heart attack,” Brian explained. “What happened?” Justin breathed. “Nothing, but I could tell he was greatly disappointed in me,” Brian shrugged. Both men continued to eat in relative silence.

“Do you think you can show me your art?” Brian finally broke the ice.

Justin looked reluctant. Slowly he stood up. Brian did the same. “It’s in my bedroom,” Justin said. Knowing there was no double insinuation to his words; Brian followed Justin willingly down the hall. It soon became apparent just how small Justin’s house was. There was a small room that appeared to be an office, a guest bathroom, and the master bedroom and that was it. 

Brian looked around the room in high interest. Justin’s room was decorated with what Brian assumed to be Justin’s art. Everything was done in either ink or pencil. And everything was amazing. “Whoever said that this art was shit, must have been out of their minds,” Brian murmured as he ran his hand over a sketch of a little boy laughing. It seemed so lifelike.

His attention was soon riveted toward an ink drawing of a half naked woman. “Who is this?” he smirked at the blonde who was blushing. “She’s my best friend, Daphne,” Justin explained. “Wow, she must have been considering she let you draw her tits,” Brian eyed said objects critically. He just didn’t understand what was so great about the female body. Sure they were soft, but he preferred hard and sinewy muscle that only a real man could provide. 

Brian continued to examine the drawings and paintings; each one even better than the last. Finally, he came to a stop before Justin who had been standing still the whole time. “They’re incredible,” Brian admitted. He rarely complimented anyone on anything. Even Hunter who had been a worthy jockey that he took granted for, or Michael who’s relentless training techniques paid off in the end. 

Justin stepped forward so that he and Brian were nearly standing chest to chest. “You think so?” he murmured. Slowly he brought his eyes up to stare deeply into Brian’s. Brian didn’t hesitate. He brought a hand up and wrapped it around the back of the blonde’s neck. Gently he applied pressure. Justin allowed himself to lean forward and press his lips against Brian’s pillowed ones. Brian closed his eyes and allowed the moment to take over.

************************************************************************************************************

The anticipated, short breaths of the horses in the surrounding slots permeated into the cool air. Hunter tried to not let the pressure get to him. But as the seconds continued to tick by, the freckled teenager couldn’t help but notice how his hands shook. The seconds seemed to drone on into hours. Lakota Sky fidgeted beneath him and chomped at her bit. She looked out through the bars of her slot and onto the green turf. She snorted; eager to get out of the confined space.

The crowd grew deathly silent in the stands. One of the horses squealed, reared up, and slammed its body against the metal walls. The starting gate shook with the force of it. “Easy girl,” Hunter murmured, trying to calm Lakota Sky’s fidgeting. Finally all the horses seemed to calm down. 

Suddenly the shrill of the starting bell echoed into the night. The doors to every single slot slammed open as one and every single horse bolted out of them. Hunter wrapped his fingers around Lakota’s black mane and allowed the gray filly to fly forwards. The pair found themselves running at third place.

“She’s at a good spot,” Michael murmured, not noticing how hard he was pressing the binoculars against his face. Brian squinted, trying to see which spot the filly was exactly running in. “Oh Hunter watch it,” Michael moaned. Brian grimaced upon seeing one rider cut off Hunter and Lakota. The filly faltered in her stride, but she soon picked it up again. Michael breathed a sigh of relief. 

“And it’s Up an At ‘Em in the lead, followed closely by Once in A Lifetime, in third place is Fly, and dropping back to fourth is Lakota Sky,” Hunter could barely hear the announcer over the pounding of hoofs. Shit! He couldn’t believe he let the other jockey cut him off. He ground his teeth together and loosened his grip on the reins, allowing Lakota to surge forward. He knew he was letting her loose way too early, but he was pissed off at his blunder. 

“What the fuck is he doing?” Brian snarled. The gray filly was moving swiftly to the lead. “Here comes Lakota Sky, inching for the lead,” the announcer didn’t sound enthused; it was much too early in the race to allow any horse to run free. Michael tore his binoculars away and cursed into the air. “She’s going to burn out,” he sighed. “Stupid fucking kid, not listening to our game plan,” Brian ran a hand through his auburn locks.

Hunter knew that he had to hold Lakota back in third place. Hell fourth was even better, but he was headstrong in wanting to pass the jockey who cut him off. The plan was to keep Lakota at bay, allowing the filly to get a feel for her adversaries and once there were only three furlongs to go, Hunter was supposed to let the filly fly. The filly seemed like she was starting to tire out, her breathing sounded distressed. There were still six more furlongs to go.

“It looks like Lakota Sky is beginning to drop back into second,” the announcer informed the crowd. There were a few groans of disappointment. “God damnit,” Brian snapped and threw his racing pamphlet down to the ground. Michael sighed and dropped his head. “You win some you loose some,” he murmured. That got Brian’s attention. 

“I don’t want to fucking loose some, I want to win everything,” he nearly roared. “Brian, she’s not a machine,” Michael said, his tone incredulous. “You don’t understand Michael, one of my horses finally wins a fucking race and that asshole,” Brian stabbed out onto the race course, indicating Hunter, “has to fuck up this one so that we go back to losing,” he explained viciously. Michael remained quiet; he knew the story of Brian’s father. Being Brian’s best friend since they were kids, he knew everything. 

“Three more furlongs to go, it looks as though Lakota Sky is fighting to stay in the lead,” the announcer finally started to sound interested. The crowd began to stir with commotion. Both men turned their attention back onto the race. 

Hunter rubbed Lakota’s sweaty neck consolingly. She was practically wheezing now. “Hear that girl, three more furlongs to go,” he told her encouragingly. “You know the game plan,” he tightened his legs around the gray filly’s body. “I’m sorry I pushed you too soon,” Hunter spoke sincerely. A liver chestnut and his jockey pulled up beside them. He could hear another horse right on their tail.

“And it’s Lakota Sky and Switchknife battling for first, Fly is caught behind them, I don’t know if that bay colt has time to move around,” the announcer said doubtfully. Hunter finally found the finish line. It was quickly approaching. The liver chestnut beside them surged in the lead. “There goes Switchknife, Lakota is now in second, Fly is starting to move around,” the announcer was getting excited.

“Please girl,” Hunter closed his eyes and leant forward. The filly pricked her ears forward. She let loose a little squeal. It was if she was in disbelief at seeing another horse ahead of her. She lowered her head and lengthened her stride. She was breathing erratically and sweat was foaming everywhere around her body, but Lakota refused to come in second. 

“Brian, look at her,” Michael breathed out. The brunette had been stubbornly staring into the crowd. “It looks like we have a real fighter out in the race today,” the announcer chuckled. Soon the crowd was getting louder and louder, cheering on the gray filly. Even those who betted on Switchknife, the liver chestnut, began to cheer for Lakota Sky. Brian turned to watch his horse run, his face expressionless. Michael balled up his fists. “Come on girl, push it,” he murmured. Brian didn’t realize he was holding his breath.

Lakota inched up on Switchknife and his jockey. She stretched out her neck, and willed her legs to move faster. Soon she was up to the liver chestnut’s hindquarters, and then half way up his body, and soon she was running head to head. “And it looks like it’s going to be another photo finish, this filly seems to like to pull these off,” the announcer had been referring to Lakota’s last win at Avalon Park. 

Hunter looked over at the other jockey who was practically screaming at his mount to pick up the pace. Lakota gave a huge snort and one final lunge. 

“And its Lakota Sky, by a head!” the announcer screamed joyously. “This filly is amazing!” he commented. Michael crowed delightfully. The crowd cheered madly. Brian let loose a shaky breath. “Come on,” Michael pulled Brian along towards the winner circle

************************************************************************************************************

“I don’t know what the fuck you were thinking,” Brian’s roar echoed throughout the empty locker room. Hunter stared at his feet, ashamed. Michael leaned against a row of lockers with his arms crossed over his chest. “You nearly burnt her out,” the angry brunette continued to rant. 

“What were you thinking, Hunter?” Michael spoke quietly and calmly. Hunter slowly raised his eyes. “I just wanted to pass that guy that cut me off,” he feebly explained. “You would have eventually if you had just stuck to the game plan,” Brian threw his hands up exasperatedly. 

“I’m sorry,” Hunter choked out. “You better be. Are you even aware of how fucked up Lakota looked coming out of the race? She may have won but she couldn’t breathe properly and she was sweating buckets,” Brian barked. “Now I’m going to have to give her a week’s rest, which only gives us a week to train for the Golden Handicap,” Brian looked stressed, “which is hardly enough time,” he added snidely.

“Don’t enter her,” Michael suggested. “I already did,” Brian ran a hand through his hair. “Scratch her,” Michael demanded. “I’m not going to scratch her, it’s the Golden Handicap,” Brian put emphasis on the high stakes race. Michael could only roll his eyes. He didn’t have a right to argue against the owner’s choices.

“Which,” Brian looked pointedly at Hunter, “you won’t be racing in,” he hissed. “What?!” Hunter flew up from his seat. “Are you kidding me?” Michael asked incredulously. “No I’m not kidding you,” Brian sneered. “We need a fucking professional who knows how to get down to business and not fuck up,” he growled. 

“You’re sitting this one out, kid,” Brian added to Hunter. And with that he stalked away. “Brian,” Michael tried to call after him. The only response was a door slamming shut. 

"Don't worry, I'll try and talk to him," Michael tried to sound reassuring. The freckled teen looked doubtful.


	4. A Little Unknown

“So what are you going to do about Hunter?” Lindsey asked innocently before she took a sip from her peppermint macchiato. “How do you know about that?” Brian demanded, viciously ripping open a packet of sugar. The coffee shop bustled with activity around them. “Word goes around,” Lindsey gave a small smile.

“Michael,” Brian muttered. He took an experimental sip from his coffee and made a disgusted face. He ripped open his seventh packet of sugar. “Congratulations, by the way,” Lindsey added in an afterthought. “It was a tough win,” Brian smirked at her, “which cost me a week’s rest, a week that I could use in order to train for the handicap.

Lindsey swallowed her mouthful of coffee and licked her lips. “Which adds onto the other problem of not having a jockey to ride Lakota in that race,” she said. “I’ll find someone,” Brian shrugged. “With such a short time to do so?” Lindsey looked dubious. “I say swallow your fucking pride and apologize to Hunter and let him ride in the race,” she concluded, as if that was the easiest thing to do. Only problem was, Brian Kinney was infamous for being an unapologetic and overtly sarcastic man. 

“I’ll have to think about it. Until then, I’ll keep my options open,” Brian sighed. Lindsey rolled her eyes and looked past Brian; an instant smile lit upon her beautiful features. “Mel, Justin,” she flagged over her wife and the blonde. 

Brian looked over his shoulder, eagerly seeking out Justin. It had been days since their night together. If that’s what you could call it. They didn’t spend the whole night together, they spent part of it. And by the together part, don’t think that they fucked. No, they just kissed and talked some more, getting to know each other.

That was a first for both men. Both of whom just fucked for the pleasure of getting their rocks off. No need for relationships or any of that kind of menial shit. But here, between the two of them, there was something different. Something worth staying for.

“Hey,” Brian drawled at Justin as he pulled a chair out for the blonde to sit down upon. Lindsey did the same for a pretty woman with short layered hair. “Hello,” the woman greeted Brian with a raspy voice. “Brian, this is Melanie Marcus, my wife,” Lindsey looked lovingly at her wife, “Melanie, this is Brian Kinney,” she finished the introduction. Brian extended his hand which Melanie took in a firm grip.

“Are you by any chance, related to Jack Kinney?” Melanie inquired. Justin looked from Brian to Melanie. Brian gave a small smile and averted his gaze. “Jack was my father,” he admitted. “You’re father was a good man,” Melanie smiled warmly at Brian. Justin gave a derisive snort, which thankfully, Melanie didn’t hear. Brian gave Justin a look. 

Justin still couldn’t get over the fact that Brian’s father would beat him. Though Justin was kicked out because his father couldn’t accept who he was, he was never beaten. “Yeah, he was,” Brian’s agreement shocked the blonde. Melanie smiled. 

“Are you and Justin going to get something to drink or eat?” Lindsey asked, finishing up her coffee. “Oh,” Melanie looked over and squinted at the menu, “yeah the butterscotch cocoa sounds good,” she murmured. “Yeah, I think I’ll just get the White Chocolate Mocha,” Justin stood up. Melanie did the same. The pair walked away.

“She’s a nice woman,” Brian commented thoughtfully. “And I love her with all of my heart,” Lindsey said proudly. “So what about Justin?” Lindsey leant forward, her eyebrows raised. Brian leant back, his posture a little uncomfortable due to his personal space being invaded. “There’s nothing to tell,” Brian said candidly. Lindsey searched him over. “You guys didn’t fuck?” she asked suspiciously. “No we didn’t fuck,” Brian brushed off her skepticism.

Lindsey sat back in her seat. “You must be something else, if he didn’t fuck you right away,” she commented. She didn’t mean to sound uncouth, it was just that the pretty blonde wasn’t used to Justin’s new nature. “What do you mean?” Brian asked. Lindsey’s eyes widened. She realized that the brunette probably didn’t know about Justin’s one night stand habits. 

“I mean come on, you’re hot, I’d fuck you if I wasn’t married,” Lindsey frantically tried to cover up her blunder. Brian looked like he was settling for her reasoning. Lindsey let loose an inaudible sigh of relief. Justin and Melanie came back with their drinks.

***************************************************************

“There you go Annie, go and graze with Ferdi,” Justin unbridled the bay Andalusian mare. She tossed her black mane at him and trotted off to find her pasture mate, a dun quarter horse gelding. Justin gently set his saddle down next to Brian’s. He stood up straight and stretched, watching the taller man lay out the picnic blanket.

“You were right,” Brian commented as he straightened out the corners of the blanket, “it is a nice day to have a picnic,” he sighed as he plopped down on top of it. “Yeah, it takes away the pressure of thinking about the oncoming race,” Justin agreed as he looked around for the basket that contained their lunch. Upon finding it he brought it over to Brian. The two had decided to make it another date to go out riding to a secluded spot on Lindsey’s property and have a picnic.

“Lindsey has a lot of property,” Brian said impressively. He looked around. Winter was fast approaching. It showed in the way the leaves of trees were beginning to change color. A few trees had already shed their beautiful green assets. Their spindly branches stuck out like a sore thumb. They shivered against the frigid cold that a breeze carelessly brought upon them. 

“Yeah well, she’s a successful woman, she can afford it,” Justin shrugged as he pulled out the sandwiches. He sat down next to the taller man. Brian looked shyly at him. Justin returned the smile and crawled towards him on all fours. “Hey,” Justin purred and kissed the brunette on his lips. Brian smiled against the kiss. 

Justin sat back on his haunches and surveyed his… what? Boyfriend? Justin Taylor didn’t do boyfriends. Well at least he thought he didn’t. Not until Brian came into his life. Little did Justin know that the brunette was thinking the same thing. Justin couldn’t even classify Brian as a lover. They hadn’t even done anything yet besides kiss and cuddle, though he would have liked to.

Brian reached out and touched Justin’s temple. “Penny for your thoughts?” he teased. “You’d be wasting your money,” Justin chuckled, “it’s just nonsense.”

“Nonsense, I don’t believe anything is nonsense,” Brian looked haughty. He broke his resolve with a small smile. Justin laughed. “Here, let’s eat,” Justin suggested. He handed over a sandwich covered in blue saran wrap. Brian eagerly tore off the wrapping and lifted the whole wheat bread to look inside. Egg salad. Not bad. He took a bite. “Did you make this?” Brian was in heaven. 

“Melanie did, she makes killer sandwiches,” Justin commented around a mouthful. Brian could only moan in response. The two men both devoured the lunch nosily. Commenting every now and then how delicious the food was and other random things.

“So,” Brian finished his sandwich, “have you ever had a boyfriend,” he asked. Justin visibly tensed. “Um,” he took a sip from his soda, “a long time ago,” he decided to be truthful. “Since then,” he continued, “I kind of just had flings,” well it wasn’t the whole truth but it was as close to it as it was going to get.

“Really?” Brian was annoyed that Justin had a boyfriend before him. Even though he wouldn’t label himself as Justin’s boyfriend. Not yet at least. “Yeah, his name was Ethan,” Justin looked thoughtful. “Good looking guy, but he cared more about his career than he did about me,” he grumbled. “That sucks,” Brian commented. 

“Major dick,” Justin added and then laughed. “We dated for about four years, and during the fourth year is when things started going downhill. He was a violinist and his career began to skyrocket. I found myself being pushed behind everything else. And you know those repetitive question’s interviewer’s ask,” Justin rolled his eyes at Brian, “ ‘do you have a girlfriend, Mr. Gold?’” he imitated a girl with a high pitched voice.

“And he had said no, but he didn’t say he had a boyfriend either,” Justin sounded bitter. “He was just afraid of being who he was through the media,” Justin shrugged. Brian nodded along quietly. “And so, one night I came home to find him in bed,” Justin gulped, “with a woman.”

Brian hissed as if he was the one who had been severely burnt. “You can imagine the drama that went on that night,” Justin laughed acrimoniously. “She claimed that she didn’t know he was gay. And I just packed up my shit and left,” Justin concluded his story with a faraway look in his eye.

“Since then, he’s tried to contact me. But I’ve evaded every one of his attempts. And now I just have flings, no boyfriends, because it’s easier to not get hurt that way,” Justin shrugged. Brian nodded in agreement. “I’m sorry that happened to you,” he murmured sincerely. “The ultimate betrayal,” Justin snorted. He reached for one of Melanie’s infamous white chocolate chip cookies.

“What about you Brian, ever had a boyfriend?” Justin turned the subject towards the other man. “Our story is kind of the same,” Brian said fondly. Justin raised an eyebrow while he munched nosily. 

“After my first boyfriend, I decided relationships were worth shit,” Brian said firmly. “So I just had flings also, usually they lasted around a day,” Brian laughed at Justin’s surprised expression. But the younger man didn’t seem bothered by it.

“His name was Kent,” Brian began tiredly, “and he was a fucking possessive piece of shit,” he pointed out. “I could never do much without him having to be watching over me like a hawk. I couldn’t be myself around my friends because I was always worried about what Kent would think. If he would get jealous or angry. It was exhausting being afraid of your boyfriend,” Brian sighed.

“Did he ever beat you?” Justin demanded to know. “A couple of times,” Brian admitted. At Justin’s indignant look, Brian quickly gave his reasoning why he stayed in such a relationship. “I figured since I was already being hit by my father, I could dish out a few more blows. Besides, I was completely insecure about myself back then. Being young and gay in a society that detested such a controversial issue; I needed something to cling onto,” Brian explained.

“Kent was that someone I thought I needed. He was big, strong, and so sure of himself that I clung to him like a lifeline. But I soon found out that even the strongest rocks can have cracks in them,” Justin held his breath when Brian paused to take a sip from his soda. 

“Kent had a drinking problem like my father. He would come back home to the dingy apartment we shared drunk off his ass. One night, I was passed out on the couch when Kent and one of his drinking buddies came home. His drinking buddy was also a drug addict. Kent had been snorting something that night because I hadn’t seen him in the state he was ever in my life. They woke me up and tried to force me to snort some coke and take some Ecstasy, but I was afraid to and refused,” Brian swallowed.

“That pissed both of them off. They jeered at me, calling me all these horrible names; pressuring me to take the drugs. I kept on refusing and by this time Kent's anger was off the Richter Scale. He pinned me down and claimed that if I wasn’t willing to take any drugs into my body, I might be willing to take something else,” Brian closed his eyes and Justin felt his heart seize up.

“It hit me what he had been referring to and I screamed and pleaded for him not to do it. Not to hurt me. He just laughed and held me down. He had his friend do the honor of raping me first,” Brian growled, his fists had balled up. “I had never been more humiliated or more scared in my life. Here was this man I thought I trusted, having his friend rape me only to do the act later himself,” Brian’s voice cracked.

Justin reached forward and rubbed Brian’s clenched fist consolingly. “But you’ve survived it Brian, you’re here aren’t you? You’ve once again proven to yourself that you’re stronger than you think,” he sounded sincere. Brian opened his eyes only to look into tear filled electric blue.

“I’m proud of you Brian, to not let your past show through. And I’m honored to have you reveal that to me, it means you trust me. Something I’m sure you don’t let happen very often,” Justin commented. Brian blinked. The blonde was right. He never told his life story to anyone. Not even Michael whom he practically grew up with. Michael only knew about his father, but not about Kent.

He didn’t know why he revealed his past to Justin. But there was something about the handsome younger man that he felt he could pour his heart out onto. Justin smiled at him and squeezed his shoulder. 

Brian leaned into his caress. “What happened to Kent?” Justin asked cautiously. “He over dosed on some drug,” Brian snorted. “Karma bit him hard in the ass, didn’t it?” Brian chuckled. Justin could only smirk. Soon both men became serious and silence filled the atmosphere.

“Brian,” Justin sounded lustful. Brian looked over. The blonde’s eyes were lust filled and wanton. An erection began to form in Brian’s pants. “I can’t,” Brian whispered. Justin reached forward and pulled Brian towards him. “We can,” he murmured and gave the brunette a deep passionate kiss. “I want something more,” Brian surprised himself against the other man’s lips. “Me too,” Justin admitted. 

Years of solitude and one night stands could wreak havoc on one’s self-esteem. Though both men had claimed that they didn’t want anything to do with relationships, there was something about the other that made them gasping for it like fish out of water. Brian brought his hands up to unbutton Justin’s shirt.

***************************************************************

Justin clutched feverishly at Brian’s shoulders as the older man moved languidly against him. He gasped and clenched his eyes shut as Brian’s cock brushed against his prostate. “God,” he whimpered and bit his lower lip.

Brian grunted above him and lowered himself onto his elbows. He pushed into Justin almost desperately. Justin wrapped his legs around Brian’s waist and urged the other man to move faster. Brian could do nothing but oblige. “Yes,” Justin hissed and Brian cried out sharply. Soon the brunette was pounding into the blonde with gusto. Their bodies sliding easily against each other with the help of perspiration. 

“Justin,” Brian moaned and buried his face against the crook of Justin’s neck. The younger man smiled and turned his head to the side, allowing Brian to suck upon his neck. 

The triple sensation of Brian sucking against his skin, willing to live an angry red mark, with the sensation of Brian’s smooth belly rubbing against his achingly hard cock, adding great friction, and the sensation of Brian’s cock pushing into his body, the strong feeling of the stretch and fullness making itself known, had the blonde curling his toes in ecstasy.

“God, I’m not going to last long,” Justin warned. Brian pulled his lips away from Justin’s neck and brought them instead on his lips. The two men his frantically. Justin’s grip tightened around Brian’s shoulders and in response the other man thrust deeper and harder. Justin’s eyes flew open when Brian swirled his hips. He cried out when the brunette did it again. 

The blonde felt his body jolt with the force of Brian’s thrusts. He let go of Brian’s shoulders and gripped the blanket beneath him so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. Brian slowed his long, languorous thrusts and switched instead into overdrive. Justin let loose tiny breathy moans as Brian began piston into him with short jabs. “Fuck,” the blonde hollered and came. Brian felt Justin’s semen splatter across his belly and he groaned.

He gave four more forceful thrusts and cried out. Brian arched his back and clenched his eyes shut and he began to orgasm. Justin rubbed Brian’s arms and panted heavily. The brunette felt his body go lax and he collapsed on top of the smaller man. Both men groaned from exhaustion. 

Justin sighed and smiled. His finger tips ran soothing circles against Brian’s back. He felt the older man shift and allowed him to pull back. Both men gasped as Brian’s cock slipped from Justin’s body. “That was amazing,” Brian commented and leaned over to kiss Justin on the cheek. “Incredibly so,” Justin nodded. 

“So, you must have been expecting this if you had a condom in your saddle,” Brian wiggled his eyebrows at the deviant blonde. “You better believe it,” Justin answered cockily. Brian laughed. His laughter was soon joined by Justin’s.


	5. A Little Unknown

*A/N: sorry it took so long... with finals coming up and all. Oh the joy!*

* * *

Ben Bruckner opened the door to find a sheepish looking Brian Kinney on his doorstep. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t slam the door in your face,” Michael’s handsome blue eyed boyfriend growled. “Because you love me?” Brian offered timidly. “I could love a brick more than I could love you,” Ben rolled his eyes. 

“Wit, it’s nice knowing you’re capable of it, Professor,” Brian snorted. Ben narrowed his eyes but stepped aside, allowing Brian entrance into their small one story home. “Would you like anything to drink?” Ben offered as he made his way down the hallway and towards the kitchen. 

Brian followed, his eyes roving from picture to picture plastered on the walls of the hallway. It had been a while since he had last set foot in Michael’s home. 

Finally Brian found himself stepping into the sterile looking kitchen with Ben expecting his answer. “Just water, please,” Brian requested. Ben yanked the fridge door open, grabbed a water bottle and tossed it towards Brian. Then the dirty blonde grabbed a bottle of tomato juice for himself. 

“It’s pretty cold out there,” Ben nodded towards the kitchen window, indicating the overcast day. “Thank god it wasn’t this way a few weeks ago,” Brian smirked. He smiled fondly at the memory of his and Justin’s outdoor activity. If it had been any colder that day they fucked, the pair would have given a new meaning to the term “blue balls”.

“Yeah,” Ben sighed as he took a sip of juice, “but I don’t think any winter day can match the coldness only you can provide,” he swallowed audibly. Brian sighed and set his water down on the counter before sitting down himself. “Okay, at least you’re honest, but what’s this about?” he asked nonchalantly. 

“You know damn well what this is about,” Ben hissed. He set his juice down a little too firmly. “Why else would I be here?” Brian shrugged innocently. “Maybe to rub in the fact that you have a new jockey,” Ben suggested sarcastically. “I would never stoop that low,” Brian said offensively. “Could have fooled me,” Ben snorted. 

“Michael told me about Justin Taylor,” Brian had to roll his eyes at Ben’s words. “When does Michael not keep his mouth shut,” the brunette groaned. “When it involves crushing Hunter’s dreams to smithereens,” Ben snarled. “Hunter made a mistake,” Brian began. “An honest one!” Ben couldn’t help but shout. “For fuck’s sake the kid is only sixteen, of course he’s going to make mistakes,” Ben explained. 

Brian opened his mouth to speak. “And where do you get off treating him like shit? Hunter had always wanted to race for you. And finally when you decide to give him a chance, the moment he fucks up you cut him from the team,” Ben continued to rant, “How would you feel if you were tossed aside like a piece of trash before feeling like you were no good,” Ben demanded. 

Before Brian could respond, the sound of the front door unlocking broke the tension between both men. “Ben,” Michael’s voice lifted through the air, “we’ve come bearing Indian food,” he stated. “It’s from your favorite restaurant too,” Hunter’s voice piped up excitedly. 

“I’m in the kitchen guys,” Ben responded, his cool gaze never leaving Brian’s. “You will not believe the new sample they had us try. It’s so delicious I couldn’t help but order some, I can’t remember what it’s called though,” Michael raved as he entered the kitchen followed closely by Hunter. The two of them didn’t notice Brian at first. 

“And did you know Louie’s came out with a new flavor of ice-cream?” Hunter asked Ben, “It’s Tabasco and Peppermint; it’s pretty good once you get over the initial sho-, what are you doing here?” Michael gasped the moment he caught Brian in his peripheral vision. 

Hunter also took note of Brian’s presence. “Get the fuck out,” he said mechanically. “Not before I explain myself,” Brian shook his head stubbornly. “Why should we let you, you didn’t let Hunter explain himself when he messed up,” Michael set the food down and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Because Hunter isn’t a dick, I am,” Brian sighed. “Go on,” Hunter leaned against the counter as he eyed Brian with interest. “I came,” Brian looked over at Ben pointedly, “to apologize to you, Hunter,” Brian slowly brought his attention back towards the freckled teen. “There’s a start,” Hunter encouraged the handsome brunette to continue.

“And yes, I know its human nature to make mistakes. I shouldn’t have acted out of place, and I’m sorry Hunter. So I’m going to take my pride and shove it up my ass by asking you to race for me,” Brian said hesitantly. Hunter looked thoughtful. Brian held his breath. 

“You’re that desperate, huh?” Hunter asked keenly. “You have no fucking idea,” Brian admitted. “What about your blonde boy toy?” the teen sounded suspicious. “He’s a rival, there’s no way in hell I’d have a rival race for us,” Brian threw his hands up exasperatedly. 

“No, but you’d fuck him,” Michael pointed out. “What can I say, it’s thrilling,” Brian shrugged. 

Ben rolled his eyes. “So what do you say Hunter, will you race for me?” Brian asked expectantly. Hunter looked hesitant. “Pretty please with a cherry on top?” Brian added feebly. 

“I hate cherries, but what the hell,” Hunter grinned, “you’ve got yourself a jockey.”

******************************************************************

“So I took it like a man and asked Hunter to race for me,” Brian concluded his story. Justin laughed and patted the taller man on the back. “I’m proud of you,” the blonde grinned up at him. Brian smirked and wrapped an arm around Justin’s shoulders. The couple continued to walk in silence.

“What time is your race?” Brian asked. Justin glanced down at his wristwatch. “In about twenty-five minutes, I better go get changed and weigh myself in,” he forced himself to tear away from Brian’s embrace. Brian let him go with a lingering touch. “I’ll be screaming my lungs out for you,” Brian called after the shorter man. Justin glanced over his shoulder. “It wouldn’t be the first time,” he smirked. Brian chuckled.

Brian watched as the blonde disappeared into the locker rooms. He sighed and made his way towards the racing stables. It wasn’t the best day to race at Bay Meadows, but Lord Anwar was standing as the favorite and there was no reason to back down now. 

Brian found himself stepping into the stables which bustled with activity. Horses whinnied frantically, trainers and owners prepped their riders for the impending race. “Make sure you watch out for Lord Anwar, he can be a tricky bastard,” Brian heard one trainer inform his jockey. Brian smiled to himself. Someday he wished to hear the name of Lakota Sky nestled in between the lips of other competitors. 

“Brian,” Brian turned to find Lindsey motioning him over frantically. He ambled over. “Stressed out much?” he noticed the beautiful blonde’s disheveled appearance. “She always gets this way before one of L’s big races,” Melanie explained as she stepped out of the fiery bay’s stall. Brian could only nod in understanding. He knew exactly what Lindsey was going through.

He peered into Lord Anwar’s stall curiously. It was the first time he had actually seen the stallion up close. The stallion stared unblinkingly right back at him.

There weren’t enough words in the English language to describe the beauty of Lord Anwar. Brian could see every muscle strain underneath the stallion’s satiny looking coat. The tall man noticed that the stallion had one brown eye and the other ice blue. His head was perfectly chiseled with no prominent white marking on his face. His silky black mane fell to one side of his powerful neck. His color alone spoke of bronze flecked with ebony. 

Brian was so entranced by Lord Anwar’s beauty that he hadn’t noticed Lindsey trying to grab his attention for the millionth time. The frantic woman restored to grabbing his head and turning it towards her. “I’m trying to show you Lord Anwar’s competition,” she said exasperatedly. A shrill whinny pierced the air. 

Brian looked over to find a jet black stallion rearing up on its hind legs. The white’s of its eyes were flashing madly. The person handling the stallion spoke soothingly to it in a foreign tongue. To Brian, it sounded Japanese. 

“Who is that?” he asked interestedly. “That’s Raidon, he’s a real threat to Lord Anwar today,” Lindsey explained worriedly. Brian searched his brain for any recognition. “I’ve never heard of him before,” the man said resolutely. “You wouldn’t have, considering that this is Raidon’s first time on American turf,” Lindsey told him.

“I believe his name mean’s Thunder God in Japanese,” Melanie continued, “he has only raced in the UK and once in Arabia, of course he’s won every race he’s been in. You name it and he’s won it,” Melanie concluded. Brian once again raked his brain.

“NewMarket,” Brian tried her knowledge.

“Won it, three furlongs,” Melanie said smugly.

“York.”

“Won it by a nose.”

“Newbury.”

“Didn’t even break a sweat.”

“Ascot.”

“Made the other horses look like escort ponies.”

“Haydock? Epsom?” Brian started to sound worried. 

“Haydock he won two times, and at Epsom he won once.”

“You said he’s been to Arabia right? What about the Dubai World Cup?” Brian demanded.

“Left all the other horses back in the starting gate the moment it opened up,” Melanie sighed. 

“Fuck,” Brian breathed, looking over at Raidon impressively. “I’ll say,” Melanie nodded in agreement. 

“Hey guys,” Lindsey spoke up feebly, “don’t forget that I’m here and am practically pissing my pants because I already know what kind of competition is out on the field today and I don’t need you to remind me of how successful Raidon is,” she managed to blurt out in one breath. 

“Oh honey,” Melanie went over to console her wife who looked extremely pale. “Don’t worry, we have complete faith in L,” she murmured reassuringly.

“Yes, of course we do,” Brian said in agreement. “All we can do though is pray that Lord Anwar keeps the lead and doesn’t allow Raidon to pass him up. Because if that happens then you’re royally fucked,” he tried to sound soothing. Melanie threw him a warning glare. ‘What?’ Brian mouthed back at her. 

“Don’t forget, you have the best jockey there is,” Justin’s spoke up cockily causing the trio to look over at him. He was fully dressed in his racing silks with a determined look on his face to go with it. “Justin, you look wonderful,” Brian teased. “Shut up Kinney,” the shorter man growled. “Did you see the competition,” Brian pointed over his shoulder towards Raidon’s stall. 

“No I didn’t,” Justin shook his head nonchalantly. “I knew there was a reason why Lindsey was busting my ass during our training sessions,” he said sarcastically. Brian reached over and smacked him upside the head. “No sex tonight,” the blonde murmured out of the corner of his mouth as he rubbed the back of his head. Brian looked aghast. 

“10 minute call until race time,” a man in a red coat screamed over the hustle and bustle of the stable. “Oh god, oh god,” Lindsey whimpered. She looked like she was going to be sick. “Is she always like this?” Brian asked curiously. “Always,” both Melanie and Justin answered at the same time. Justin went into Lord Anwar’s stall and led him out by his halter. The stallion seemed surprisingly calm despite the activity going on around him. 

“Ready to give them hell, boy?” Justin cooed as he rubbed the stallion’s nose affectionately. Lord Anwar snorted and bobbed his head enthusiastically. “Neat trick,” Brian praised, “need a boost up?” he added to Justin. Justin nodded and used Brian’s raised knee as leverage to get into the saddle. 

“Remember what I said Justin, keep pace with Raidon. All the other horses don’t matter right now,” Lindsey managed to inform the jockey. 

“We’ll try our best captain,” Justin saluted her. “And you know how Raidon pushes straight for the railing. Since our slot is the one closest towards the railing, don’t get shoved behind him. Keep on his side; it won’t give him a chance to move ahead of you. We need the railing,” Lindsey continued. 

“I know Linds,” Justin sighed. 

“Also try to break first, if you let Raidon break first you’re going to have to push L harder than you should,” Lindsey ignored the annoyance in Justin’s tone. 

“Lindsey,” Justin sighed.

“If you’re lucky, you should pull first at the quarter mark and make Raidon’s jockey think you’re trying to burn Lord Anwar out. That will make him push Raidon too early. If he does push Raidon too early, pull L back and relax,” Lindsey chuckled evilly and rubbed her hands together at her devious plan.

“Lindsey,” Justin moaned. 

“If you two are still head to head, let L go three furlongs before the finish line. Raidon will never know what hit him,” Lindsey instructed.

“Lindsey!” Justin shouted.

“What?” Lindsey snapped. “I think I know what I’m doing. I’ve only been racing for five years and won almost every single one. I’m not a jockey for nothing you know. I’m not here for shits and giggles. I’m here to win and kick ass, which I’m intending to do today,” Justin said confidently. 

“You sure put the cock in cocky,” Brian smirked. “So do you,” Justin grinned down at him. “Touché,” Brian laughed. 

“Riders, to your escorts,” the man in the red coat screamed once again. 

“Good luck,” Melanie reached up and squeezed Justin’s hand. “Win for me,” Lindsey pleaded. 

“One for the road,” Brian murmured. Without thinking he pulled Justin down towards him and kissed him on the lips. Lindsey and Melanie exchanged knowing looks. A few surprised murmurs came from those who saw the exchange of affection between the two men. 

Justin grinned and winked at him. He pushed Lord Anwar into a trot towards their escort who was waiting patiently for them on a sleek looking chestnut mare. 

“Use that for motivation to win! Who knows, maybe you’ll get an even bigger prize if you do win as an incentive,” Lindsey yelled after him, referring to Brian’s searing kiss that had left itself implanted firmly on Justin’s pillowed lips. That is… pillowed lips that were currently stretched into a wide smile.


End file.
